El regreso de Bella
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Bella Swan es una vampira. No quiere estar sola así que vive con el único familiar que le queda, Charlie Swan. Ella piensa que ha dejado los problemas atrás, lo que no sabe es que estos están a punto de comenzar en cuanto conoce a Edward Cullen.
1. Prefacio y Primer Encuentro

**El regreso de Bella**

**Disclaimer**: Meyer es la autora de Crepúsculo, yo no.

**Summary**: Bella Swan es una vampira. No quiere estar sola así que vive con el único familiar que le queda, Charlie Swan. Ella piensa que ha dedejado los problemas atrás, lo que no sabe es que estos están a punto de comenzar.

* * *

**Prefacio**

_Italia, Volterra, 2005_

— Sabías que iba a terminar así… Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Reunir las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y conseguí decirle:

— Vvv… Vete… Vete al infierno.

Él sólo sonrió.

— Primero las damas.

Y luego todo se volvió negro.

**Notas de la autora**:

- ¿Les gustó? ¿No? ¿Les pareció interesante al menos?

- Como el prefacio es tan pequeño, también les dejo el primer capitulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Primer encuentro**

_Estados Unidos, Provincia de Olimpyc, Forks, 2005_

— Me da gusto que estés aquí, Bella.

— ¿De verdad, Charlie? —, le tomé el pelo — ¿No te molesta que no te cuente toda la verdad?

Él sonrió

— Sí, me molesta, pero lo acepto — replicó el.

La verdad es que lo decía en parte en broma y en parte, en serio. Yo sabía que su instinto de policía estaba muy despierto y que no descansaría hasta saber la verdad. Sin embargo, la verdad es algo difícil, algo delicada. Y demasiado complicada para que Charlie la supiera.

— Tengo que irme a clases.

— Por supuesto — concordó, y tomó las llaves de su coche patrulla.

Supongo que se preguntarán porque una vampira asiste a clases. Y encima, deja que su tío (policía para más inri) la lleve al Instituto. Fácil. Primero, aparento quince años eternos. Ni un año más, ni un año menos. Quince. Así que por lo tanto, estoy en perfecta edad para estudiar. Segundo, el estudiar es la forma más fácil de matar el aburrimiento mortal que ocupa la eternidad.

Además, nunca estudié. Los primeros cinco años de mi existencia los dediqué a entender esta vida. A aceptar que nunca envejeceré. Nunca volveré a tener la regla. Nunca tendré hijos. A elegir mi forma de alimentarme… Los otros cinco años, me enfoqué en controlarme frente a los humanos. En olerlos y no querer saltarles a la yugular. En guardar el secreto de mi existencia. Como ven, no tuve tiempo para estudiar.

.

.

.

Llegué al instituto. Charlie me ofreció una sonrisa animosa que le sale forzada. Le hago un gesto restándole importancia y salgo del coche patrulla.

Paredes verdes. Estoy segura que también son húmedas. Suspiro. Este pueblo necesita conocer nuevos colores.

Me acercó a la oficina de información y me dan los papeles que necesito. Me aprendo de memoria mi horario (de algo sirve tener una sorprendente memoria fotográfica), y lo boto a la basura. Lo mismo hago con el mapa. _El comprobante es lo único que necesito_, decido, y voy a mi primera clase. Cálculo. ¡Puf!

.

.

.

Yo pensé que los humanos sólo se vuelven locos cuando están cerca de su ídolo. No imaginaba que se volverían locos con mi presencia. Todos parecen querer saber quién soy. Todos quieren ser mis amigos… Y no sé ni para qué. La mitad de las chicas me desean mentalmente (algunas no tan mentalmente) acné, kilos, y desgracia social. Y la otra mitad, me insulta y me cree una zorra devora-hombres. No, si es que tienen demasiada imaginación…

La única chica que parece realmente amigable, se llama Angela Webber. Aunque es bastante tímida… um, tal vez pueda ayudarla con eso. Por desgracia no estamos solas, ni siquiera en el almuerzo. Hasta nuestra mesa llegan seres indeseados, y Angela y yo, como buenas ciudadanas que somos, no podemos decirles que se larguen. Aunque nos gustaría, ya lo creo que sí.

Suspiro mientras intento que no se me note lo fastidiada que estoy con la reacción de todos hacia mi persona.

Y es entonces cuando los siento… Dos… No, cuatro… No, cinco. ¡Cinco vampiros entrando en la cafetería! Me volteo rápidamente y los miro. Ellos también me miran a mí. Me estremezco. Se nota que son un aquelarre. Sólo a mí se me ocurre… venir al territorio de un aquelarre… ¿Y ahora qué me harán? Me destruirán de seguro. Me dirán que no pertenezco aquí… Le daré un disgusto a Charlie marchándome y entonces…

— ¿Me estás escuchando, Bella?

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué dices?

Jessica Stanley, la típica chica que se conoce vida y milagros de todos los presentes, en cuya sangre debe existir el gen del chisme, traspasado de generación en generación… Bueno, ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— Digo que ya te fijaste en los Cullen.

— ¿Los Cullen?

Jess hizo un gesto hacia los recién llegados.

— Ellos son los Cullen — y me echó el cuento de la familia Cullen, que supongo que una extranjera como yo debía saber —. La señora Cullen no puede tener hijos — dijo con toda intención.

Hice una mueca imperceptible. Yo tampoco puedo tener hijos, Jess. De hecho, puedo hacer que tú tampoco los tengas. _No sigas por ahí_, me reclamó mi parte inconsciente.

Miré a los Cullen un poco más. Saciando mi curiosidad de unos vampiros que eran iguales a mí. Bueno, parecidos. Teníamos la misma dieta, pude deducir, al menos por el color de sus ojos. Pero la mirada del vampiro cobrizo me atrapó. Como si él quisiera descubrir algo en mí… Como si yo fuese algo… algo que él debía estudiar. Me incomodaba. Y a la vez… a la vez me gustaba. Lo sé, soy así de rara. De ilógica.

— ¿Dijiste Cullen? — pregunté repentinamente. Tal vez muy repentinamente porque Jess abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Quise rodar los ojos ante esa actitud —. ¿Dijiste Cullen? — repetí.

— Sí, eso dije…

— Los Cullen son raros — intervino Mike Newton.

No hace falta mucha presentación para él. Popular, el rey del instituto, el adonis de la secundaria, y por supuesto, el arrogante número uno.

Pero yo ya no lo escuchaba. Cullen… Podría ser… ¿Sería el mismo Cullen? ¿Carlise Cullen? ¿El mismo Carlise Cullen que estaba pintado en varios cuadros del castillo de Aro? ¿El que se alejó de Volterra, dejando un diario a su paso? ¿Un diario de sus vivencias en el castillo?

Recordaba algunas frases:

"_La eternidad es algo extraño. Vivimos, pero no envejecemos. Sufrimos, pero no lloramos. Nuestra vida, si esto realmente es una vida, es un conjunto de momentos. Momentos que atesoramos con nuestra más que prodigiosa memoria. Tal vez eso es lo que más me gusta de esta vida: la memoria que ahora poseo…"_

Su diario me había ayudado tanto. A comprender… Y a decidir. No quería asesinar humanos para vivir yo. No quería acabar vidas para vivir yo. Pero el diario de Carlise me había ayudado. Me había abierto los ojos. Había otra forma… Otra forma de alimentarse. Animales… No se podía comparar, por supuesto. Y después de alimentarme de la sangre humana (manipulaciones de Aro), la sangre animal, me sabía a poco. Pero yo tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad, decidí… decidí cambiar.

— Bella — me llamó Angela —. Tenemos que ir a clases.

— Claro, vamos…

.

.

.

El resto del día lo pasé como en un sueño. Me movía. Escribía. Le prestaba atención al profesor. Pero lo hacía de forma mecánica. Otra de las ventajas de ser vampiro era que tu atención se podía desdoblar. Podías atender tus pensamientos y a tu interlocutor. Gracias a Dios por ello.

Cuando terminaron las clases, me dirigí al estacionamiento. Había muchas miradas sobre mí, podía sentirlo, pero había una… una que parecía más fuerte que las otras. Y supe de quién era. Edward Cullen… Él estaba apoyado en su auto, un volvo plateado que envidié de inmediato. Ese era un verdadero auto para un vampiro. Y se nota que él lo adoraba. De todas formas, Edward se apoyaba "despreocupadamente" de su vehículo. Sólo un verdadero observador (un vampiro), podía darse cuenta que estaba tenso. Tenso, mirándome, concentrado en mí. Como si yo tuviera todas las respuestas que necesitara.

Me sentí incómoda. Y me dispuse a esperar a que mi padre llegara. Las desventajas de sólo tener quince años…

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Bueno, es la primera vez q escribo un Bellaward, así que espero no destruir demasiado el fandom.

- ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Por favor, díganmelo en un review.


	2. Cacería

**Disclaimer**: Meyer es la autora de Crepúsculo, yo no.

Gracias a **Ale74 **y a** .Life** por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Gracias a las cuatro personas q pusieron la historia en sus favoritos. Y gracias a los que la están siguiendo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Cacería**

— ¿Qué tal tu día?

— Eh, bien… Sí, bien.

Charlie asintió.

— Me alegro.

Creo que a él le asustaba más que a mí que yo no me sintiera cómoda. O que me sintiera mal. O algo… _Ay, tío, si yo te dijera_. Pero mejor no. Mejor no…

Serví la comida para Charlie. Y le hice saber que yo ya había comido. Lo que era mentira. Debería ir hoy de caza. Sí, eso sería lo mejor. Charlie terminó de cenar y se sentó frente al televisor. En cuanto a mí, termine la tarea - fue bastante fácil la verdad - y subí a dormir.

Eso en teoría, en la práctica, esperé a que Charlie se fuera a acostar y cuando lo consideré prudente salté por la ventana abierta de mi habitación. Empecé a correr nada más llegar al piso y ya estaba, había iniciado mi caza.

.

.

.

El bosque de Forks es ideal para cazar. Tanta humedad. Tanto verde. Es el paraíso para los animales, y claro, para nosotros los depredadores. Encontré a dos viejos ciervos y me lancé sobre ellos. No dieron resistencia. Bueno, nada podía resistirse a mí, la verdad sea dicha, pero cazar herbívoros no era tan divertido. Mejor sería cazar un felino o algo así…

Cuando me disponía a irme, lo oí. Alguien más estaba en el bosque. Alguien como yo… Y de inmediato adopté una posición amenazante. Aguardando, esperando… Las ramas se movieron y dejaron aparecer a Edward Cullen, con las manos en alto en símbolo de paz. Contuve las ganas de hacer un gesto.

— ¿También cazas?

Alcé una ceja.

— Es obvio, ¿no?

— Sí, lo siento es que… Estoy acostumbrado a ver cazar a mis hermanos, o a mis padres. No… no a ti.

Él tenía un punto. Yo era una extraña para él. Y este era su territorio. Él podía sacarme cuando él quisiera. Sin embargo, no lo hacía. ¿Por qué? No tenía tanto valor como para preguntar. ¿Oye, me sacarías de Forks? No, no quería saber si su respuesta era afirmativa. En lugar de eso, pregunté algo que me tenía muy intrigada.

— ¿Hermanos? ¿Qué hermanos?

Ahora fue el turno e él de alzar una ceja.

— Mis hermanos… Con los que estudio en el instituto…

— Creí que eso era una pantalla…

— Bueno, es una pantalla. No somos hermanos sanguíneos, pero sí somos hermanos.

— No sabía que… No sabía que había hermanos entre los vampiros.

— La mayoría de veces no hay.

— Si son hermanos, son familia. Y sin son familia…

— No somos un aquelarre — completó Edward.

_No son un aquelarre. No son un aquelarre_. Las palabras dieron vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza. No un aquelarre, familia… ¿Será verdad? ¿Había familias entre vampiros? Los Cullen… Los Cullen eran un vivo ejemplo de eso.

¡Los Cullen!

— Eres un Cullen, ¿no?

— Sí…

— Y tienes… tienes un hermano llamado Carlise, ¿verdad?

— Bueno, sí… A veces mi hermano. Para efectos prácticos, él es mi padre.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Tu padre?

— Tiene la suficiente edad para ello.

— Claro…

Edward frunció el ceño. Bella se tensó. ¿Ahora sí la sacaría de Forks? Podrían ser una familia y todo eso, pero todavía ella estaba en su territorio, ¿no? Él tenía derecho a…

— ¿De dónde conoces a Carlise?

— Yo…

¿Sería muy temprano para decirle que había leído el diario que su padre dejó en Volterra? ¿En la biblioteca privada de Aro? Esa biblioteca sólo se abría a personas de extrema confianza de Aro. Yo no me consideraba tan especial, pero Aro había dicho que yo tenía toda su confianza, y me dio las llaves de la biblioteca. Aquel sitio había sido mi santuario. El lugar donde podía relajarme. Donde podía sentirme. Isabella Swan, alias Bella… No solamente Bella, la vampira. Decirle que tenía acceso a esa biblioteca, era decirle que estaba en muy buenos términos con Aro. Y la mayoría de los vampiros, al saber eso, al saber que yo era tan "apegada" a Aro, se alejaban.

— Bella… Bella… ¡Tierra llamando a Bella!

— ¡Ay! Lo siento, en verdad, yo…

Edward se encogió de hombros.

— Descuida. Es normal.

— No para los vampiros — le recordé.

— A veces debe pasar.

— A ti te ha pasado.

— Sólo cuando entro demasiado a mis pensamientos.

— Um…

Nos quedamos mirándonos. Analizándonos. Estudiándonos. Su cabello no era sólo cobrizo. Podía ver rojo, y bronce, y hasta un poco de castaño. La naturaleza había sido generosa con Edward Cullen. Todo él era hermoso. Atractivo. Demasiado hermoso para ser real… para ser un simple humano. Es más, ¿cómo podría utilizar las palabras "simple" y "humano" para referirse a él?

— ¿Ya lo conseguiste?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Retratarme fielmente en tu cabeza.

Sentí ganas de arrojarle algo. Por desgracia, a nuestro alrededor sólo habían árboles. Yo era una fiel defensora de la naturaleza (aunque mate animales para alimentarme), y no iba a destrozar un árbol, sólo porque Edward Cullen era un idiota.

Así que me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar lejos de él.

— Ey, ¿a dónde vas?

No parecía avergonzado. Más bien parecía divertido. ¿Yo le parecía divertida? Aceleré más el paso. Pero él fue más rápido y me bloqueó.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

— Ese lenguaje — me advirtió.

¿Pero quién se creía? ¿Mi padre? ¿Mi tío? ¡Él no tenía derecho a darme lecciones sobre lenguaje!

— Me importa un carajo. Déjame pasar.

— No.

— Cullen, deja que…

— ¡He dicho que no, Bella!

— ¿Pero tú quién carajos te crees?

— Yo…

— Cuando te conocí, no dejaste de mirarme. Como si… ¡Como si yo tuviera un rompecabezas que no puedes descifrar! Luego, cuando… cuando voy a salir del instituto tú… ¡tú me bloqueas el paso! Ahora, cuando sólo… sólo te estoy mirando, tú… ¡tú haces una broma de mal gusto! Y en este… en este mismo momento, tú… ¡tú vuelves a meterte en mi camino! ¿Me dejas de una puta vez libre?

— Yo… lo siento.

No bajes la guardia, Isabella. No la bajes… Él es un idiota. Mira que usa armas que deberían ser ilegales, como esa mirada de disculpa y esa sonrisa torcida. ¿Ves, Bella? Es un engañoso. Arrogante. Estúpido… ¡Puf! Demasiado tarde.

— ¿Qué sientes?

— Siento haberte tratado así. Yo… tú… tú eres la primera que…

— ¿Yo soy la primera qué?

Lo admito, soy una impaciente. Pero Edward tiene la culpa. ¿Por qué no va directo al punto?

— ¡Eres la primera que me pone nervioso! ¡Listo! Ya está… Ya… Ya lo dije.

— ¿Te pongo nervioso?

— Sí…

¡Puta madre de Dios! Perdón, religiosos. Pero es que… Si Cullen… si Cullen fuera humano, se ruborizaría. De verdad, lo haría. Y es tan tierno… Juro que no fui capaz de dejar de mirarlo.

.

.

.

— Buenos días, Bella.

— Buenos días, tío.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

_A ver tío, ¿cómo te explico? Yo no puedo dormir porque soy una vampira, ¡ups!_ No, no le iba a decir eso. A Charlie le daría un colapso. O empezaría a hacer preguntas y tal vez las contestaría… En resumen, decir la verdad es poner a Charlie en peligro y por nada del mundo haría eso.

— Sí, dormí bien — contesté.

Él asintió y abrió su periódico. Le puse su plato y le sonreí.

— Me mimas demasiado, Bella.

— Pero si eres mi tío favorito, ¿cómo no voy a matarte?

— Soy tu único tío, Bells.

— Ah, sí, no recordaba…

Era una mentira, claro. Claro que recordaba que Charlie era mi único tío. El único hermano de mi padre, Adam Swan. Mi padre llevaba diez años a mi tío; cuando murieron mis abuelos, los dos hermanos salieron de su ciudad natal y por un tiempo vivieron en Los Angeles, California. Allí, mi padre se enamoró de mi madre, Andreína Taylor; se fugaron a Las Vegas y se casaron. Fue una aventura que terminó con un nacimiento (el mío) y un divorcio terrible. Del cual se recuperaron pronto (casi dos años) y volvieron a casarse.

Sí, crecí entre matrimonios y divorcios continuos. ¿Han escuchado a hijos que quieren que sus padres vuelvan a casarse? Bueno, yo sólo quería que se separaran de una buena vez. En serio, me tenían harta. Harta de ilusionarme para luego me despedazaran mis ilusiones. Harta de ser la niña de las flores, de fingir felicidad, y de comer tarta de boda. Harta de consolar a mi madre, que cada vez que se divorciaba, caía en una depresión en la que se incluían drogas, compañías raras, y llantos entrecortados. Harta también de escuchar a mi padre insultado a mi madre luego de cada borrachera, provocada por el divorcio.

— Bella…

Levanté la vista. Había estado tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos, que no me había cuenta que Charlie me llamaba.

— Dime.

— No fue tu culpa.

Ah, él sabía lo que pasaba. No me extrañaba, yo era como un libro abierto. Y mi cara debía ser el poema de la tristeza en ese momento. Aunque de todas formas, Charlie estaba al tanto de la situación de su hermano y su cuñada. O de la no situación… ¿Se puede hablar de una situación, de una relación, entre dos personas que se amaban por un segundo y se odiaban por todo el año?

— Sí, ya lo sé.

Esperaba haber sido lo suficiente categórica. Bajo ningún concepto quería seguir hablando de mi frustrada situación familiar.

— Vanesa viene a Forks.

Eso me hizo sonreír. Vanesa… Mi prima Vanesa… La hija de mi tío Charlie y mi tía Renne. Mi prima más querida. Bueno, mi única prima, pero para efectos prácticos…

— ¿Cuántos…? ¿Cuántos años tiene ahora?

— Catorce años. Cumplirá los quince en septiembre.

— Oh, es cierto. La mocosa nació una semana después de mi cumpleaños.

— Bella…

— Vale, ya no es una mocosa. Supongo que estás feliz, ¿no?

— Mucho — admitió Charlie —. ¿Querrías…? ¿Querrías ayudarme a hacer feliz su estancia?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué necesitas?

— Primero, su cuarto.

En ese momento, dudé.

— Charlie, es una adolescente. Yo creo que es mejor que la dejes…

— La deje elegir cómo quiere su cuarto, por supuesto. Sólo… quiero arreglarlo un poco. Está igual que cuando Vanesa tenía tres años.

— Oh…

Una adolescente en el cuarto de una niña de tres años. _Qué combinación_, pensé.

— ¿Ves porque quiero tu ayuda?

— Sí, claro… Yo me encargo, Charlie.

— Hay suficiente dinero para que…

— He dicho que yo me encargo, Charles.

Mi tío me miró fijamente.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Sí, mucho. Tranquilo…

— Vale… Me quedo más tranquilo.

Le sonreí por única respuesta.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

Bueno, esto va un poco rápido, ¿no? Pero tengan en cuentan q Bella y Edward son unos vampiros, así que no está toda la labor investigadora de Bella al principio, ni todas las dudas de Edward. Ambos saben en lo que se meten.

- ¿Reviews?


	3. Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer**: ¿Conocen una saga llamada Crepúsculo? La escribió una tal Stephanie Meyer.

Gracias por sus comentarios a **Ale74, lunatico0030 **y** Lu**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Edward Cullen**

_Segundo día en el instituto. _

Supe que tenía biología con Edward Cullen cuando sentí su olor. Miré el salón y jadeé. Todos estaban emparejados (hasta Angela), el único que quedaba solo era Edward. Bueno, ya no más. Yo era su nueva compañera.

— Isabella, preséntate — me dijo el profesor Banner.

Hice una mueca. Detestaba presentarme, y es lo que había hecho el día anterior y lo que llevaba de este día.

— Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, prefiero que me llamen Bella. Tengo quince años y vivo con mi tío.

¡Ya está! Nada que no supieran ya. Nada que no hubieran escuchado de sus padres, de sus primos, o de quien sea. Nada nuevo. Les sonreí inocentemente y me acerqué a la mesa de Edward.

— Buena presentación — me felicitó.

— ¿Verdad que sí? A mí me encantó.

Sonreímos ambos y nos propusimos a prestarle atención al profesor.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo terminaste siendo una vampira? — me preguntó Edward. Estábamos paseando por los pasillos, en el pequeño descanso que teníamos antes de la siguiente clase.

— Pues… Eso es una pregunta complicada, Edward.

— Creo que puedo seguirte.

Yo dudé. No estaba seguro de revelar la verdad. ¿Y si no era buena idea? ¿Y si Edward se alejaba?

— Hagamos algo — me dijo pensativo —. Tú me respondes mi pregunta y yo respondo una pregunta de las tuyas.

— ¿Algo así como las veinte preguntas?

— Jamás he jugado algo así — admitió.

Yo parpadeé. ¿Qué clase de persona no había jugado a las "veinte preguntas" al menos una vez en su vida?

— Bueno, entonces será la primera vez.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora?

Dudé. ¿Ahora? Teníamos clases, y yo no quería hacer novillos. Podía esperar. Un poco…

— Esta noche.

— ¿Esta noche?

Alcé una ceja burlona.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

— No, la verdad es que no… ¿Te invito a salir?

— ¿En Forks?

— Port Angels en realidad.

— Vale.

— ¿Vale?

— Sí.

— Te buscaré — prometió Edward.

Y yo sonreí.

.

.

.

— Así que… ¿Edward Cullen? — preguntó Angela.

— Sí, Edward…

Esperé. Aguardé a que Angie siguiera hablando, pero no lo hizo. Volteé a verla.

— Edward es muy amable.

Sentí que no decía todo lo que pensaba, y la animé a contestar:

— ¿Pero?

Y Angie no intentó fingir que no sabía de lo que yo hablaba.

— ¿No te parece…? ¿No te parece que es un poco raro?

— ¿Raro en qué sentido?

Sabía lo raro que Edward era, por supuesto, pero quería saber hasta qué punto Angie lo creía raro.

— Bueno… casi nunca habla, ¿sabes? Y no se junta con nadie más que sus hermanos… Supongo que es normal, ¿no? No conoces a nadie más que a tus hermanos y es… es lógico que quieras estar con ellos…

— Sí…

— Pero… pero luego de un mes hay cosas que deben cambiar, ¿no?

— ¿Sólo llevan un mes en Forks?

— Pues sí… Y no sabemos más de ellos que lo que supimos cuando llegaron. Una pareja joven con hijos adoptivos en edad adolescente, provenientes de Alaska… y nada más. Es decir entiendo que quieran su privacidad, lo entiendo, pero… ¿pero no crees que son muy misteriosos?

— Yo también soy misteriosa. Vivo con mi tío, mis padres fallecieron en un extraño accidente, no hablo de ellos… Soy misteriosa, ¿no?

Angela sacudió la cabeza.

— No es lo mismo. Tú… bueno, eres tú. Y ellos… es diferente.

Yo asentí, y decidí no presionarla más.

.

.

.

— Edward Cullen me va a buscar más tarde — le dije a Charlie.

Mejor atacar las cosas rápido, que después. Si Charlie no sabe nada y Edward llega diciendo que me busca… Bueno, menos mal que Edward es a prueba de balas.

— ¿Edward Cullen?

— Sip.

Sí, lo sé, tengo veinticinco años, no quince. Pero ey, debo fingir que soy una adolescente, ¿no? Y los adolescentes dicen "sip", así que yo diré "sip", ¿algún problema con eso?

— ¿El hijo del doctor Cullen?

Alcé una ceja.

— ¿Conoces otros Cullen?

— ¿Quién es Edward? No será el grandote, ¿verdad?

— Se llama Emmett, y tiene novia, Charlie. Todos tienen pareja, excepto Edward.

— Ya… Te daré spray de pimienta.

— Pero no… no será necesario, Charlie… perdón, tío.

Charlie me echó una mirada rápida, y luego volvió a centrar su atención en la carretera.

— Primero, puedes decirme Charlie, no voy a molestarme por ello. Y segundo, sí es necesario el spray.

Suspiré, inútil racionalizar con él. Si Charlie decía que era necesario, era necesario. _Como si lo fuera a utilizar_… Por lo poco que sabía de Edward, él no haría nada. No intentaría sobrepasarse. No intentaría besarme… Sería el perfecto caballero. ¡Puf! Como me gustaría equivocarme.

.

.

.

Edward llegó puntual. _Como sabía que lo haría_.

Charlie mostró su pose más amenazante, que se vio a reducida a nada cuando Edward le juró y le perjuró que él respetaba a las mujeres y que no haría nada en contra de mi voluntad. ¿Adivinen qué? Eso también lo sabía.

Cuando salimos de la casa, Edward me susurró un "estás hermosa" y me abrió la puerta de copiloto. Nuevamente como sabía que haría.

¿No es extraño que sepa lo que Charlie y lo que Edward van a hacer? ¿Y no me extraña que de todas formas no me importe?

Edward pisó el acelerador y pronto tomábamos la carretera de salida de Forks.

— ¿Cómo es que tienes auto? ¿No se supone que tienes quince años?

— Carlise me consiguió la licencia.

— Ya… ¿Tiene mucho dinero, eh?

Edward sonrió torcidamente.

— Un poco, sí.

Y tuve la sensación de que era más de un poco.

— ¿Empezamos las veinte preguntas?

— Supongo…

— ¿Cómo te transformaste en vampira?

— ¡Woa! Ve con más calma, Cullen.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

— ¿En serio, Cullen? ¿Me preguntas mi color favorito luego de una pregunta como… como la que lanzaste?

— ¿Quieres que te valide esas dos preguntas?

— Sólo si tú quieres que te valide esa última pregunta.

Él frunció el ceño.

— Eres tozuda, ¿no?

— Un poco — admití —. Averiguaste el juego, ¿no?

— Sí, lo hice. ¿Vas a contestar a mi pregunta o vas a dar un veto?

— A veces azul — Edward me miró con una ceja alzada —. Mi color favorito. Azul.

— Ah…

— ¿Y el tuyo?

— A veces negro — admitió.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

¿Les gusta? ¿Lo odian? ¿Reviews?


	4. Preguntas y respuestas

**Disclaimer**: ¿Conocen a una señora llamada Stephanie Meyer? Ella creó Crepúsculo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Preguntas y respuestas**

Llegamos a Port Angels en tiempo record. Edward manejaba como si estuviera metido en la película de _Rápido y Furioso_. ¡En serio! Era un as al volante. Y a mí me encantaba la velocidad. Sospecho que a él también porque lucía muy satisfecho.

— ¿Quieres ir a un parque de diversiones?

— ¡Por supuesto!

Es decir, ¿quién se resiste a un parque de diversiones? Yo no. Y menos con Edward. Nos montamos en la ruleta rusa. En los carritos chocones. Y entramos en la Casa del Terror (que de terror no tenía nada, nos reímos de lo lindo con esos artilugios). Nos sacamos fotos con nuestros teléfonos.

Y todo el tiempo seguimos el juego de las preguntas. Para cuando salimos de la última atracción, ya sabía que Edward adoraba la música clásica, que su favorito era Debbusy y su Claro de Luna, y que era el más rápido de su familia. Él sabía los nombres de mis padres, que habían muerto hace cinco años y que se casaron y se divorciaron varias veces seguidas. Vamos que ni Enrique VIII ni Elizabeth Taylor.

— Debió ser difícil para ti — fue lo único que comentó Edward al enterarse de mi situación familiar.

Me encogí de hombros. Era la primera vez que hablaba tanto de mi familia. La primera vez que confesaba lo que pasó desde mi punto de vista. Charlie lo sabía, por supuesto, pero es porque era mi tío. Nunca hablé de mi situación familiar a alguien que apenas conocía. Hasta ahora…

— Se sintió… Se sintió bien hablar contigo.

— Cuando quieras — me ofreció él. Y sonreí.

— He estado pensándolo toda la noche, ¿qué edad tienes?

— Diecisiete años — contestó Edward rápidamente, demasiado rápidamente.

Alcé una ceja.

— Bueno, ¿cuánto hace que tienes diecisiete?

— Nací en 1901.

— Eso hacen cien… ciento cuatro años — saqué la cuenta rápidamente.

Edward asintió.

— ¿Y tú?

— Um… Tengo diez años más de los que aparento.

— Eso quiere decir que naciste en 1980. Y que en 1995 fuiste convertida.

Ya me veía venir su pregunta: ¿Cómo te transformaste? Así que cambié de tema.

— Sí, así es. ¿En dónde estabas?

— ¿En 1980? — Asentí —. Creo que en un pequeño pueblo irlandés.

— Ah…

Salimos del parque y entramos al volvo. Edward condujo hasta la _Bella Italia_.

— Adoraba la comida italiana — confesé —. Vivíamos al lado de una señora italiana que tenía como diez gatos… Señora Santini… Cuando mis padres tenían sus peleas y no… no querían que los escuchara, me enviaban con la Señora Santini. Ella me dejaba ver televisión o me contaba historias de sus gatos. Era… era divertida.

— Bella, tus padres…

— Lo sé, eran un asco.

Él me miró fijamente. Con una mirada que se podía traducir en disculpa. Me encogí de hombros. No debía disculparse, las cosas eran como eran y yo las aceptaba.

Entramos en el restaurante y Edward pidió una mesa. La camarera (Lancey por lo que decía su gafete) se lo comía con los ojos. Estaba segura que tenía una piscina entre sus bragas. Y eso no sé porqué, pero me puso celosa, y mucho. Tomé la mano de Edward y la entrelacé con la mía, asegurándome que la camarera vea ese gesto. Ella pareció lívida y farfulló algo como:

"Enseguida le atienden".

_Toma eso, perra_.

Edward sacó la silla para que me sentara y así lo hice. Teníamos la carta en frente de nosotros, pero ninguno de los dos íbamos a tomarla. ¿Para qué? No era como si fuéramos a comer algo de allí.

La camarera que había prometido Lancey llegó, pero no fue mejor que esta. Barbie (juro que rodé los ojos al ver ese nombre en su gafete) miraba directamente a Edward, y no a mí. Así que puse mi brazo alrededor del cuello masculino y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. Ella entonces carraspeó y se dispuso a recordar su profesionalidad.

— ¿Qué les sirvo?

— Un vino tinto — pidió Edward.

— ¿Alguna especificación?

Barbie tenía una voz chillona, molesta. Lo peor es que el tipo de la mesa vecina parecía comérsela con la mirada. Bien dicen: "el amor es ciego".

— Que sea de 1980 — dijo Edward con intención. Puse los ojos en blanco.

— Muy chistoso — le repliqué cuando Barbie se alejó por fin.

— Y tú muy celosa.

¿Celosa yo? Sí, claro… Ellas eran las que lo veían y yo solamente… Bueno sí, tal vez estaba celosa. Tal vez… Edward sonrió torcidamente. Qué infantil era.

Otra camarera, Joan según lo que se leía en su gafete, se acercó a nuestra mesa. No miró a Edward. De hecho, sólo miraba al piso. Dejó la botella de vino sobre la mesa y se alejó a toda prisa.

— ¿La habrán asustado? — comenté con estudiada indiferencia.

— Sí, la asustaron. Una vampirita que yo me sé.

— ¿Rosalie? ¿Alice? ¿Tu madre?

Edward se rió.

— ¿Esa es tu forma de decirme: "métete en tus asuntos"? ¿O tal vez "quiero saber sobre tu familia pero no sé cómo decírtelo"?

¿Decirle que se vaya a la… o saber más sobre él? Creo que era muy obvia mi decisión.

— La segunda opción.

Él asintió.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

Y entonces me contó sobre los Cullen. Como Carlise (que ahora sabía que era el mismo que había escrito el diario dejado en la biblioteca de Aro) lo había trasformado a él, "salvándolo" de una gripe española. Y más tarde había trasformado a Esme, Rosalie y Emmett. Alice y Jasper llegaron tiempo después y rápidamente se convirtieron de la familia.

Familia… Seguía siendo una palabra rara para definir a un grupo de vampiros. Pero Edward me convencía que sí podía haber una familia de vampiros. La forma en que hablaba de todos… de Esme sobretodo… de sus hermanos… mención especial era Carlise…

Cuando íbamos por la mitad de la botella, Edward paró su relato y me miró. Había llegado mi turno de hablar. Respiré profundamente.

.

.

.

— Bueno, eh… Cuando cumplí quince años, mis padres decidieron separarse. Esta vez definitivamente… o eso es lo que habían dicho. Como siempre, el divorcio era traumático. Y yo no podía quedarme con nadie. Mi tío Charlie, que siempre se culpa por no haber estado disponible, estaba sumido en una depresión a causa de su propio divorcio con Renne. Por ende, mi tía Renne también estaba descartada, estaba deprimida y todas sus fuerzas las enfocaba en Vanessa.

— No ibas a ser un estorbo — me interrumpió Edward.

Lo miré fijamente. Charlie me lo había dicho, pero yo sabía que lo sería. Que sería un estorbo. Siempre lo había sido. Había sido un estorbo para mis padres… Si yo no hubiera nacido, ellos no se hubieran casado para luego divorciarse para volver a casarse porque su hija necesitaba padres unidos. Era un estorbo para Charlie. Estaba poniendo en peligro su vida por mi egoísta deseo de no quedarme sola. Y ahora iba a poner en peligro a Vanessa. Siempre había sido un estorbo, y eso nunca iba a cambiar. No importaba lo mucho que Charlie y Edward se empeñaran en lo contrario.

Seguí con mi relato:

— Bueno, papá consiguió dinero y un pasaje a Italia. Y me marché.

— ¿A Italia?

— Volterra, específicamente.

— Los Vulturi — afirmó.

Todo vampiro con dos dedos de frente sabían quiénes eran los Vulturis, qué hacían, y cómo podías pintarte un blanco en la frente para que te encontraran y redujeran a cenizas.

— Sí… Entré… Entré en su grupo de caza. En el grupo de los incautos humanos que entramos en la boca del lobo, bueno, en la del vampiro. Y yo… bueno, yo no sabía…

— Eras humana, no debías saber.

— Sí, lo sé…

— Te dejaron vivir.

— Aro lo hizo. Yo intenté correr cuando me di cuenta que uno de los vampiros había destrozado el cuello de una anciana y bebía de su sangre. Había leído varias novelas de vampiros para saber lo que… Por supuesto, no llegué muy lejos.

Edward asintió. Comprendía.

— Aro me tocó — continué —. Y luego pareció sorprendido.

— ¿Aro sorprendido?

Edward era el que parecía genuinamente sorprendido, pero lo entendía.

— Sé que no es un comportamiento común en él, pero sí… se sorprendió.

— ¿Por qué?

Suspiré.

— Aro dijo que tenía un escudo. Una especie de protección mental que me cuidaba de cualquier…

— ¡De cualquier intrusión en tu mente! ¡Por supuesto!

La mirada de Edward era como si… Como la mirada que debía lucir Colon cuando divisó América. O como cuando Edison consiguió encender su luz. O como… Bueno, sólo imagínenselo. Era como si hubiera completado un difícil rompecabezas.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Bella, yo…

Parecía acorralado. Como un niño que pillan en una falta. Era tan adorable…

— Yo… Yo tengo que decirte algo.

— Dime.

— Puedo… Puedo… No, no puedo… ¡No puedo decírtelo!

— Edward, tranquilo, dime.

Edward evitó mis ojos y se levantó.

— Tenemos que irnos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— Van a cerrar.

— ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? — pregunté, pero igual me levanté.

— Bella, llevamos aquí tres horas.

— Tres horas… Vaya, ni las he sentido.

— Por supuesto.

Edward pagó el vino (lo único que consumimos) y dejó la propina. Las camareras (Lancey y Barbie volvieron a mirarlo como si lo devoraran). Les fulminé con la mirada y se voltearon asustadas. Sonreí.

— Celosa — susurró Edward cuando salimos de la _Bella Italia_.

Me encogí de hombros. No era culpa mía que ellas ni pidieran permiso para mirarlo. _Perras_…

Edward me volvió a abrir la puerta del auto y me senté.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

— Yo… Yo puedo leer mentes.

— ¡Woa!

Él lee mentes. Edward puede leer mentes. ¡Edward puede leer mentes!

— Sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero es que no salía el tema y…

Bueno, cálmate, Bella, no es el fin del mundo. No es como si tu cabeza fuera muy interesante, ¿no? _Dios, quiero morirme_.

— Perdóname, Bella, pero…

¡Un momento! ¡Mi escudo! Él no puede leer mi mente. No puede…

— ¿No puedes leer mi mente, cierto?

Edward asintió.

— Puedo leer las de todos. Las de mi familia. Nuestros compañeros del instituto. Las camareras — Hice una mueca antes la mención de las estúpidas camareras —. Todas… Excepto la tuya.

¡Bingo! Edward no puede leer mi mente. Edward no puede… Edward no… Vale, fin del baile mental.

— Oh… ¿Por eso me miraste tanto?

— Al principio te odiaba — admitió —. Venías a destruir todo lo que yo creía de otros vampiros… De otras vampiresas. Incluso de mujeres jóvenes. Realmente, la única vampira joven que conozco… que realmente conozco es Rosalie.

— Creí que Rosalie era mayor que tú…

— ¡Qué va! Creo que yo tenía unos catorce cuando ella nació, o algo así, no sé…

— Ya…

— Bueno, tú venías a cambiar todo. Y luego… luego cuando no pude escucharte… Podía escuchar a Jess y a Angela pero tú… En blanco. Y yo pues…

Decidí sorprenderlo un poco y bajé mi escudo mental.

"¿_Te sentiste frustrado_?"

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

"¿_Sorprendido, Cullen_?"

— Sorprendido es poco, ¿cómo…?

Volví a colocar mi escudo y respondí:

— Es parte de mí. A veces ni siquiera recuerdo que está ahí. Y otras… bueno, otras tengo que utilizarlo.

— ¿Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él?

Edward parecía un niño en Navidad. Intrigado y entusiasmado. Escuchar mis pensamientos no había hecho que disminuyera su curiosidad sobre mí, al contrario…

— Sí, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

— Capítulo lago, no? Pero era necesario, ahora saben más cosas sobre Bella. Saben cómo se convirtió en vampira. Y sus poderes.


	5. Confesiones

**Disclaimer**: ¿Conoces a S. Meyer? Avísenle que juego con sus personajes.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Confesiones**

El resto de la noche, lo pasamos hablando de nuestros poderes. De lo que podíamos hacer. Edward, por lo menos podía escuchar, leer, conocer los pensamientos de los que le rodeaban. Todos. Pero había un precio que pagar por tal habilidad. Debía controlarlo, debía enfocarse en una sola mente o podría volverse loco con tanto bullicio mental. También debía hacer como si no tuviera ese poder, especialmente con los profesores, o con las chicas que suspiraban su nombre; debía cuidarme para no voltear cada vez que escuchaba "Edward".

Yo le hablé de que me había costado controlar mi escudo porque la mayoría de las veces quería quedarse en donde estaba: ni expandirse, ni ampliarse.

— Para cuando me alejé de los Vulturi ya sabía controlar mi poder, pero nunca se lo dije a Aro. No quería… No quería que me obligara a quedarme. Mi flojera de aprender, como Jane lo llamaba, era la única cosa que me daba garantías que Aro me podía dejar ir. Bueno, eso y que me alimento de animales…

— ¿Ya te alimentabas de animales cuando estabas con los Vulturi? — preguntó Edward muy intrigado.

Ya habíamos llegado a Forks y Edward iba cada vez más lento. ¿Él tampoco quería que la noche se acabara? Ah, si tan sólo Charlie me hubiera dado más tiempo…

— Pues sí — le contesté —. Encontré… encontré el diario de Carlise — dije tímida. Y Edward lo debió notar porque se apresuró a decir:

— Eh, tranquila… Carlise dejó ese diario ahí para que cualquiera que lo leyera pudiera… pudiera hacer uso de él.

— Me ayudó mucho — admití —. Siempre acudía a su diario cuando tenía dudas. Cuando sentía que no lo iba a lograr. Cuando sentía que… mi existencia en ese castillo era insoportable.

Edward sonrió.

— Carlise amaría escuchar eso.

— ¿Crees que…? ¿Crees que podría hablar con él acerca de…?

— Sí, sin problemas. Si quieres, podemos ir ahorita.

— Tengo que entrar a la casa de Charlie — le recordé.

Edward hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.

— Puedes salir después. ¿Charlie tiene el sueño pesado?

— Mucho.

— Entonces te pasaré buscando.

— ¿Con el volvo?

Edward negó.

— Con mis pies.

— Vale.

.

.

.

Treinta minutos después, estaba en mi cuarto. Charlie estaba dormido y yo esperaba a Edward. Era la primera vez que iba a la casa donde vivía mi… ¿Amigo? Sí, supongo que sí. Él era mi amigo.

Escuché como Edward llegaba. Me dirigí a la ventana. Él me hizo un gesto para que bajara y lo hice. Elegante y silenciosamente, como sólo un vampiro puede hacer. Corrimos juntos hacia la casa de los Cullen. Por lo que entendí quedaba prácticamente lejos del pueblo.

— Privacidad — fue la escueta respuesta de Edward.

— Vale.

Por fin llegamos a la casa. Era impresionante. De muy buen gusto. Y no parecía que algún vampiro vivía ahí. Pero claro, desde mi posición podía oler siete efluvios diferentes, y uno de ellos pertenecía al vampiro que estaba a mi lado. Me tensé al recordar donde estaba. Siete vampiros… Siete mortalmente fuertes vampiros.

Edward relajó mis hombros dándome un masaje.

— No vamos a convertirte en cenizas, Bella.

— ¿Qué? Si yo no pensaba eso…

Edward alzó una ceja.

— Bueno, un poco…

— Tranquila, estarás bien.

Él abrió la puerta para mí y me invitó a pasar. Otra cosa que conservábamos con los vampiros de las historias que leen los humanos. Nos debían dar la entrada a un sitio para que pasáramos. Hacer otra cosa era impensable y descortés.

Bueno, entré en esa casa. En esa impresionante CASA. Y de inmediato me asaltó la pequeña Alice Cullen. Supe que era Alice porque era más pequeña que yo y además tenía el cabello negro. Pero no pude reaccionar.

— ¡Alice, por favor! Dijiste que te comportarías — le reclamó su hermano.

— Ay, lo siento, es que… ¡Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte, Bella!

— Eh, ¿lo mismo digo?

Emmett, creo que era Emmett, largó una carcajada.

— Es genial esta chica. Atinaste bien, Edward — agregó. Edward hizo una mueca. Me preguntó qué pensamientos recorren la cabeza del vampiro musculoso —. Emmett Cullen para servirla, señorita.

Estiré la mano, pero él me encerró en un gran abrazo de oso. En un GRAN abrazo de oso. Si hubiera sido humana, me hubiera destrozado los huesos, pero claro, él jamás abrazaría a una humana…

— Emmett, la estás asfixiando — protestó Edward. Él me tomó de la mano y me puso detrás de él, como si quisiera protegerme, y la verdad es que se lo agradecía.

— Hola, Bella.

Volteé. Ella debía ser la madre de Edward, Esme.

— Edward me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

Miré a Edward. Parecía azorado. Los vampiros no podemos ruborizarnos, pero a veces palidecemos y eso se puede tomar como rubor.

— Edward también me ha hablado mucho sobre usted.

Y era verdad. Había escuchado tanto de ella esa noche, que ya sentía que la conocía por completo. Me entristecía su historia. Desearía que no hubiera pasado por todo lo que pasó.

— Nada de usted — replicó ella —. Llámame sólo Esme.

— Esme, bien…

— Soy Rosalie — me interrumpió la rubia vampira que podría haber sido la pareja de MI Edward (¿de dónde salió eso?), pero que gracias a Dios (menos mal porque si no…), ella había encontrado a Emmett.

— Hola, Rosalie.

— Hola. Si le haces daño a Edward, te las vas a ver conmigo.

Me estremecí. Parecía muy capaz de perpetrar su promesa. Edward la fulminó con la mirada. Bueno, todos la hicieron la verdad.

— Rosalie — advirtió Esme.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

Y Jasper, creo que era Jasper, hizo un gesto de concentración.

— Tranquilos — susurró.

De inmediato, en serio de inmediato, nos sentimos más tranquilos, más ligeros. ¿Ese era su poder? ¿Tranquilizar los ánimos? Tendría que preguntarle a Edward.

— Ignórala. Bella, él es Carlise, para efectos prácticos, mi padre.

Carlise era exactamente igual a los retratos del castillo de los Vulturis. Rubio, alto, y con una expresión amable.

— Hola, Bella.

— Señor Cullen, es un placer conocerlo.

— El placer es mío, Bella. Pero por favor, ignora el señor. Sólo soy Carlise.

— Está bien, Carlise.

.

.

.

Carlise se tomó muy bien que hubiera leído su diario. Tal parecía que eso es lo que buscaba.

— Nuestra dieta no es fácil. Es muy difícil, eso lo sabemos. Sin embargo, nos ayuda a sentirnos mejor.

— Sí, es exactamente lo que sentí cuando cacé por primera vez… Ahora no recuerdo qué animal. Pero si recuerdo cómo me sentí. Asqueada, primera. Y luego tranquila.

— Sí, la primera vez es bastante difícil.

Asentí porque era verdad.

.

.

.

La familia Cullen era estupenda. Apenas compartí unas horas con ellos, pero tal parecía que todos estaban felices de tenerme ahí. Bueno, no todos, creo que Rosalie no estaba segura de que yo debía estar ahí.

— Se le pasará — me dijo Edward cuando se lo comenté.

Estábamos en su cuarto, sentado uno al lado del otro en su sofá. Su cuarto lo reflejaba. Música, clásica en su mayoría, uno que otro libro, y el sofá donde estábamos sentados.

— Pero en verdad creo que me odia.

— No, no lo hace. Ella… mira, es complicado.

— ¿Me tiene celos?

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tendría celos?

— Bueno, estoy contigo, ¿no? Al menos en parte.

— No, ella nunca me quiso de esa forma, y yo tampoco. No tiene nada que ver con eso. Es… Rosalie es muy protectora, ¿ok? _Si te metes con alguno de los míos, te mato_. Es de ese estilo. Nosotros… somos hermanos y pues… Yo nunca había tenido hermanas, pero ahora tengo dos, y bastantes diferentes. Aunque bastante vengativas ambas si se lo proponen… Rose no te odia, Bella.

— Ella sólo siente que debe proteger tu virtud.

— Sí, algo así. No… no te rías, Bella.

Pero ya era tarde. Toda la situación era tan irrisoria… ¿Cómo no iba a reírme?

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Bueno, Bella conoció a los Cullen. Espero q les haya gustado el capítulo.


	6. La llegada de Vanessa

**Disclaimer: **Meyer es la autora de Crepúsculo, yo sólo me divierto con sus personajes

Gracias a**Ale74 **y a**lokaxtv **por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**La llegada de Vanessa**

Vanesa llegó una semana después. Charlie estaba trabajando, así que me pidió que la buscara. Edward dejó a su familia en su casa y nosotros nos fuimos a Port Angels.

— ¿Hace cuanto que no ves a Vanessa? — me preguntó Edward.

— Diez años… Ya es toda una adolescente.

— ¿Te llevabas bien con ella?

Me encogí de hombros.

— Todo lo bien que una chica de quince, con problemas familiares, puede llevarse con una niña de cuatro años.

— Ah…

Nos quedamos así, en silencio. Los silencios con Edward no eran incómodos. Creo que él entendía que yo necesitaba espacio y me lo otorgaba. Ahora mismo necesitaba pensar. Diez años… Diez años sin ver a mi prima favorita.

— Estoy asustada — admití.

— ¿Por algo en especial o…?

— La última vez que nos vimos, discutimos. Yo no estaba pasando un buen momento. Estaba furiosa con mis padres por enviarme tan lejos y porque ni siquiera me preguntaron si quería… si quería ir a Italia. Yo… supongo que pagué mi enojo con Ness. Y… — un pensamiento me asaltó. Literalmente. Se echó sobre mí y no me dejó evitarlo. Algo que debía haber sabido. Algo que era completamente lógico —. Creo que… creo que seguí a Heidi porque… porque inconscientemente sabía lo que me esperaba ahí y… Me asusté, cuando me di cuenta en donde estaba me asusté y… Pero yo quería… yo quería morirme.

Aquel descubrimiento hizo que palideciera. Que me asemejara más a un fantasma que a un vampiro. Me paralicé, no sólo físicamente, mentalmente mi cerebro no pudo procesar más… Y entonces sentí los brazos de Edward rodeándome, sosteniéndome. Tantos, tantos años buscando… buscando un porqué. Siempre preguntándome por qué había seguido a Heidi. Sabía que había algo raro con ella. Algo en su forma de moverse. En sus ojos. En su voz peligrosamente suave e invitadora. Podía haberme alejado. Podría haberlo hecho. Pero seguí al grupo de incautos que nos dirigíamos a una muerte segura. La seguí a sabiendas. Porque yo quería morirme. Yo quería hacerlo…

Algo cálido se deslizó por mis mejillas. Algo cálido y espeso. Mi sangre… Lágrimas de sangre. Y esas lágrimas ensuciaron la camisa de Edward. Me aparté rápidamente. Edward me miró extrañado. ¿Cómo hacerle saber que no quería alejarme de él? ¿Qué su calor era reconfortante y que no necesitaba? No podía hablar. Así que… le señalé la camisa. Su antigua elegante camisa, y ahora sólo destrozada camisa por mis lágrimas.

— Tranquila, Bella…

— ¡No! ¡Arruiné tu camisa! Arruino todo… Todo.

— No seas, boba, no arruinas todo.

— Sí, lo hago. Arruiné… arruiné el matrimonio de mis padres. Arruiné la paz de Charlie. Ahora… ahora arruiné tu camisa.

— Bella, por favor… No pasa nada.

— Pero tu camisa…

Edward hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.

— Alice metió una camisa en el asiento trasero; "por si acaso", me dijo, pero no que quiso decir por qué. Me bloqueó… Todo está bien, Bella.

— Lloré…

Edward se quitó su camisa. Intenté no ver. Juro que intenté no ver. Pero mi curiosidad puso más que mi voluntad. Era hermoso. Edward era hermoso. Bien formado, sin ser musculoso. Y con un camino de vellos que llevaba inexorablemente a…

— Es bueno llorar — me interrumpió él, mientras vestía otra camisa.

— Sólo he llorado tres veces en mi vida.

— ¿Tres veces?

— Con esta son tres — admití, sin querer entrar en muchos detalles. Edward lo entendió porque no insistió.

— ¿Estás bien? — me preguntó mientras alcanzaba un pañuelo y empezaba a limpiar los rastros de sangre de mi cara.

— Sí, estoy bien…

Él me sonrió. Y fue el mejor bálsamo para mis heridas.

— ¿Vamos a buscar a tu prima?

— Sí, vamos…

Entonces Edward hizo algo que me sorprendió. Con su dedo índice recogió una lágrima de sangre que aún no había limpiado, y mirándome, muy fijamente cabe destacar, se la llevó a la boca y lamió su dedo. Lamió mi sangre en su dedo. Gemí por la pura sorpresa. Gemí por la emoción que sentía. Él estaba tomando algo de mí (mis lágrimas) y las estaba incluyendo en su cuerpo. Era impresionante… Era excitante.

— Edward…

— Bella — me susurró en respuesta.

Estábamos tan cerca. Tal dolorosamente cerca. Sólo unos centímetros separaban nuestras bocas. Y nos acercamos… Hasta que un claxon nos hizo despertar. El sonido de un claxon muy enojado. Fue allí cuando me di cuenta que estábamos en mitad de la carretera. Miré interrogante a Edward, pero este sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y poner el auto en marcha.

El resto del camino nos miramos. Bueno, yo lo miraba a él cuando creía que él no me miraba. Y cuando él levantaba la vista, yo la bajaba. Para luego sonreír con disimulo. Pero no hicimos nada. La magia se había roto.

.

.

.

Regresar a Forks fue entretenido. Vanessa y Edward conectaron de inmediato. Como si se conocieran desde siempre. Vanessa seguía siendo la niña de la que yo me enamoré. Dulce. Feliz. Tan despreocupada de la vida como su madre, la tía Renne. Y un poco tímida como el tío Charlie. Vanessa tenía lo mejor de ambas personas, y yo estaba muy orgullosa por ella.

Sabía que tenía preguntas. Preguntas a las que no podía dar respuesta. Yo sólo esperaba que al igual que Charlie, al igual que Renne, Vanessa aceptara mis verdades a medias. Por ahora, parecía aceptar a Edward completamente. Y cuando llegamos a casa de Charlie (ya el coche patrulla estaba estacionado en el patio), Vanessa me dijo:

— Hiciste una buena elección.

Susurró, por supuesto, pero yo la escuché perfectamente y Edward también, claro. Si yo fuera humana, me sonrojaría terriblemente. No hay nada más bochornoso que tu novio sepa lo que tu hermana cree decirte solamente a ti. ¿Mi novio? ¿De dónde había sacado que Edward Cullen era mi novio?

.

.

.

— Buenos días, bella durmiente.

— Buenos días — respondió Ness aún dormida y tallándose los ojos. Se veía adorable, y no pude evitar una sonrisa. Ella era tan hermosa. Y tan feliz. Había estado protegida, había crecido dentro del amor y la comprensión. Todo lo contrario a… a mí. Qué hermoso era ser joven de esa forma. Y qué triste porque nunca lo fui.

Aparté esos terribles pensamientos y serví sus tostadas:

— Buen apetito — le deseé.

— Gracias. ¿Tú no comes?

— Ya comí — mentí, y mostré un plato que había ensuciado antes que ella bajara.

— Ya veo. ¿Y Charlie?

— Esta mañana se levantó temprano. Hoy sólo le dio tiempo de tomarse su café, luego… Bueno, luego lo llamaron de urgencia.

— ¿Algo malo?

— No lo sé. No escuché — mentí.

Claro que escuché, pero no era como si fuera a decirle a Vanessa, ¿verdad? Sobre todo porque la preocuparía innecesariamente. Charlie sólo había encontrado al culpable de unas desapariciones en el centro de Port Angeles. Sí, a una hora de Forks. Pero la policía de Port Angeles confiaba en Charlie y en su equipo para resolver los casos.

— Ah — contestó Nessie.

— Sí…

— ¿Y cómo vamos a ir al Instituto?

— Edward nos buscará.

Ante la mención de Edward, Ness sonrió. Y sólo esa puta sonrisa hizo que pareciera menos adormilada.

— Pasas mucho tiempo con él, ¿no?

— Es mi novio — me justifiqué, un poco a la defensiva.

— Eh, si yo no digo nada.

— Más te vale.

Le di la espalda y empecé a lavar los platos de la cena anterior (a la que Edward se había escusado diciendo que lo esperaban en su casa).

— ¿Hace cuánto que son novios?

— Una semana.

— Ah, con razón estás tan juntos…

Me volteé y la encaré fijamente.

— ¿Y tú que sabes sobre eso, mocosa?

— Ea, no soy una mocosa. He tenido novios, Isabella.

— Tienes apenas catorce años — repliqué.

— Y tú quince. ¿Cuál es el jodido problema?

Sí, es cierto, cuál era el problema. No era como si a su edad, yo hubiera sido muy santa que digamos. Tenía doce años cuando recibí mi primer beso. Y trece y medio cuando perdí mi virginidad en el asiento trasero de un motel. Sí, la mía era una historia bastante cruda… Sólo esperaba que la de Vanessa no fuera igual.

— ¿Desde cuándo dices groserías?

Ness hizo un gesto quitándole importancia.

— Ah, no recuerdo.

— ¿Y novios?

— Dos o tres. ¿Esto es un puto interrogatorio o qué?

— No, es sólo tú estúpida prima preocupándose porque tu puta vida no parezca una reverenda mierda.

Ness sonrió.

— Es bueno volver a escucharte.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Aprendí todas las palabras que me sé contigo — admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pero tenías cuatro años…

— Las aprendí de todas formas.

— Ya…

Ness me observó fijamente.

— Has cambiado.

— Todo el mundo cambia…

— Tienes la misma edad. El mismo gusto por el vestir. Las mismas palabras. Pero has cambiado.

Y no sabes cuánto, pensé. No sabes cuánto, pequeña mocosa. La llegada de Edward evitó que tuviera que responderle.

— Yo te recomendaría que subieras a vestirte. Edward está llegando.

— Pero si todavía…

Entonces Edward hizo sonar las ruedas, de forma que cualquier oído humano escuchara.

— ¿Pero tú tienes oído _biónico_ o qué?

— Algo así. Súbete.

Ness se levantó.

— Vale, no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día.

— Así me gusta.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Ya llegó Vanessa. ¿Qué les parece la relación entre Edward y Bella? ¿Reviews?


	7. Cuando te persigue el tiempo

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo es de una señora que vive en Estados Unidos y que se ha ganado una buena platica con eso. Yo no gano nada con este fic, excepto quizás entretenerlos.

**.**

Gracias a**Ale74 **por su comentario en el capítulo anterior.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Cuando te persigue el tiempo**

Charlie llegó en la noche, muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Había resuelto un caso. Otro hombre que no le hacía ningún bien a la humanidad, había terminado en prisión. Había pagado por sus pecados.

— Mano dura. Con ellos sólo se puede usar mano dura — tarareaba entre dientes.

Yo sonreí por aquel intento de canción. Ness me miró confundida. Oh, olvidaba que yo podía oír lo que ella no. Otro dadazo más que agregar a mi lista de dadazos.

— ¿Qué tal su día, chicas? ¿Aprendieron mucho?

— Oh, sí — respondió Vanessa.

— ¿Te gustó el instituto?

— Normal… Es muy distinto a Phoenix.

— Me imagino.

— Pero está bien. Excepto por Lengua. Simple y llanamente la lengua y yo no podemos llevarnos bien.

Yo reí. Ness era tan adorable y graciosa.

— Si quieres te ayudo.

— ¿Lo harías, Bella? — me miraba como si yo fuera a hacer caer la lluvia del cielo, aunque porque supuesto, ese acto no sería necesario en un sitió como Forks —. ¿De veras lo harías?

Volvía a reír y contesté:

— Por supuesto, mocosa.

— ¡No soy una mocosa!

— Bella, deja en paz a tu prima — advirtió Charlie, pero no parecía enojado sino bastante divertido.

.

.

.

Edward me contó la historia de su familia. Maquillando la historia, estoy segura. Edward era demasiado amable para delatar a sus padres y hermanos con pelos y señales. Bueno, a mí no me importaba. Si él quería contarme una verdad a medias, por mí no había problema. Sólo con escucharlo, yo me sentía bien.

Edward se sentaba en el sillón, en el sillón de mi casa, y yo me sentaba a su lado, muy cerca de él. Feliz por estar a su lado. Feliz por respirar su aroma. Feliz por escucharlo:

— Emmett había calculado mal. El oso… el oso estaba a punto de matarlo, pero Rose apareció. Creo que para variar había pensado en alguien más que en ella misma. Creo que escuchó el grito de dolor de Emmett y decidió que no podía dejarlo morir. Como sea, tomo el oso y le asesto un golpe que lo dejó muerto. Ni siquiera bebió su sangre. Luego miró a Emmett y después… después lo cargó casi 300 metros de donde se encontraba a nuestra casa.

— ¡Woa!

— Sí, es una verdadera hazaña, ¿verdad? Pero en ese momento, Rose no pensaba en que lo hacía era grande o prácticamente imposible… Ella sólo quería salvar al hombre que tenía entre sus brazos. Exigió… exigió a Carlise que lo convirtiera. Que lo hiciera para ella.

— ¿Y Carlise no se negó? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

Edward negó.

— No. Carlise entendía que era importante para ella. A saber qué hubiera pasado si Carlise se hubiera negado. Rose tal vez se suicidaría.

— O tú tendrías que haber transformado a Emmett — intenté bromear.

— Tal vez… Tal vez.

Los Cullen me parecían fascinantes, y cuando más sabía de ellos, más fascinantes me parecían. La manera en que se sentían como familia. En que no sólo se respetaban sino que también se amaban… Era impresionante.

— Eres afortunado. Muy afortunado por tener esa familia — le dije a Edward.

— Sí, lo sé. Cada día estoy más seguro de ello. Mi existencia no sería lo mismo sin ellos.

No hablábamos sólo de nuestras respectivas familias. A veces, Edward me hablaba de la historia, de la historia como él la había vivido. Todo lo que había pasado en sus ciento y pico de años. Y yo lo escuchaba embobada, extasiada. Era como asistir a la mejor clase de historia del mundo.

Otras veces, hablábamos de nuestra existencia. Edward me había explicado sus reflexiones sobre el alma y el lama de los vampiros, si es que tal cosa existiera.

— No sé… Es un concepto tan abstracto. La existencia misma del alma, la de los humanos, es un misterio, Edward. No es como si alguien pudiera ver el alma del otro.

— Pero eso destruiría muchas cosas, Bells. Por ejemplo, la diferencia entre los simples animales y los hombres. O la diferencia entre el alma pura y el alma impura.

— No puedes probar el alma.

— Pero tal vez puedas sentirla, o qué se yo, alguna mierda se debería hacer…

Sonreí ligeramente; Edward había adoptado algunas de mis palabras más dignas. Antes me recriminaba por mi lenguaje, ahora parecía decir: "si no puedes contra ella…"

— Pero si los pensadores, filósofos y toda esa bola no han podido entender y comprender el alma, ¿qué te hace pensar que nosotros sí?

— Tienes un punto.

Otras veces, nuestras conversaciones no eran tan profundas. No sólo de historia y filosofía vive el hombre, dijo alguien alguna vez, ¿no? *

— ¿Con cuántas vampiresas has estado?

— Pues…

Lo miré fijamente. ¡Había empalidecido! Es decir, estaba más pálido de lo normal. De lo recomendable para cualquier vampiro.

— ¿Pues…? — lo intenté azuzar.

— Con una. Sólo con una. Y no… no fue nada bien. Así que…

— ¿No eres virgen o sí?

Sí, lo admito, no tengo ni pizca de tacto, pero oye, no es mi culpa. Se me hace imposible creer que un tipo como Edward sólo haya estado con una vampira. ¿En cientos de años? ¿Pero qué tienen las mujeres, aserrín en vez de seso? ¿Cómo es posible que nadie haya querido violarse a Edward? Y ahí es cuando agradezco a la bendita Naturaleza el hacerme inmune al poder de Edward.

— No, no soy virgen.

— Ah, menos mal.

Edward me miró mal.

— Gracias.

— Lo siento es que… Se me hace difícil creer que sólo has estado con una mujer en tu vida.

— Sí, Emmett es de la misma opinión. Y Jasper. E incluso Carlise… Carlise dice que eso no le hace sentir mejor, pero que en su tiempo de soledad (casi trescientos años o más), estuvo con muchas con MUCHAS mujeres.

— Vaya, Carlise… Quién lo diría. Si se ve tan amable…

— A él no le hace sentir mejor.

— Pero le hace sentir humanos. Y los humanos, Cullen, cometemos errores.

— No somos humanos Bella.

Me encogí de hombros.

— Ea, es un decir.

— Sí, claro…

— Oye, ¿Emmett ha estado con alguien más aparte de Rosalie?

— Bromeas, ¿verdad? — Negué con la cabeza. Edward suspiró —. Rosalie es extremadamente celosa. No dejaría que su oso estuviera con otra mujer.

— Ya… ¿Y Jasper?

— Jasper ha estado con muchas mujeres, antes y después de esta existencia. De hecho, él dice (cuando Alice no escucha, por supuesto), que la única forma de no volverse loco siendo vampiro, fue la de tener sexo. Sexo con sus víctimas, me refiero.

— El sexo siempre hace que la sangre mucho más dulce — murmuré.

Y Edward asintió, sabiendo que era verdad.

.

.

.

La iglesia de Forks era pequeñita y reconfortante. El reverendo Webber intentaba que la misa fuera lo más agradable para todos, y parecía lograrlo por momentos. Sus sermones tenían que ver con la cotidianidad en Forks.

— Traten a los demás — dijo el reverendo — como les gustarían que los trataran. Con sus amigos. Con sus familiares. Entre padres e hijos. Yo creo que todo sería mucho más fácil si cada uno se tratara a sí mismo y a los demás con amor, con comprensión, con tolerancia. Dios mira en sus almas, él sabe cómo trataron a su prójimo. Él sabe como el prójimo los trató a ustedes. Ámense, ámense los unos a los otros. Pueden ir con Dios.

Nos levantamos de nuestras sillas. Busqué a Angela entre la multitud y la encontré cerca de su padre, el reverendo.

— Hola.

— Oh, Bella. ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, todo bien.

— ¿Viniste con Edward?

— Sí…

— Los Cullen nunca vienen a la iglesia — sonrió —. Tal parece que lo estás cambiado, Bella.

— Tonterías — repliqué.

Angela se rió.

— Hola, Angie.

— Edward, ¿todo bien?

— Ajá.

— Tengo que irme, nos veremos mañana — se despidió Angela.

— Hasta mañana.

Miré a Edward.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Eh, sí… Sólo que… Hace mucho que no entraba en una iglesia.

— Um…

Salimos de la iglesia y Edward me ofreció su brazo para caminar. Lo acepté. Caminé mientras saludaba a la gente que ya conocía, y que no sabía prácticamente nada sobre mí.

— Tú por el contrario pareces sentirte muy bien en la iglesia.

— He ido muchas veces en estos diez años. Como una forma de reconocerme a mí misma.

— Ya…

— Incluso conozco a un reverendo que es vampiro.

Edward abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿En serio?

— Ajá.

Volteé. Un segundo antes que una sombra se esfumara detrás de un árbol. Me tensé.

— ¿Has visto…?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Has visto el…?

Aspiré el aire, pero sólo estábamos nosotros dos. Sólo había dos vampiros en la plaza central de Forks. El otro había desaparecido.

— Bella…

— Nada.

.

.

.

**Volterra, Italia**

— ¿Estás seguro, Demetri?

— Mucho, señor.

Aro hizo un gesto. Demetri ofreció su mano y Aro tocó, sumergiéndose en los recuerdos de Demetri.

Una plaza de un pueblo muy húmedo y verde… Ella, Isabella caminando al lado de otro vampiro… Era ella, más madura. Con un poco más de edad. Pero era ella…

Aro sonrió.

— La hemos encontrado.

— ¿En dónde está, hermano? — preguntó Cayo.

— En Estados Unidos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

* La frase viene de la biblia y en realidad es: "No sólo de pan vive el hombre".

- ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Reviews por favor.


	8. ¿Isabella Vulturi?

**Disclaimer**: Yo no gano nadita con esto, se los garantizo. Así que no soy Meyer.

Gracias por haberme avisado q el capítulo estaba repetido. Ya lo arreglé.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**¿Isabella Vulturi?**

Alice nos lo avisó:

— Los Vulturis vienen.

¿Han visto a siete vampiros palidecer al mismo tiempo? ¿No? Pues deberían haber estado en casa de los Cullen aquella tarde. Los siete nos tensamos en nuestros puestos. Yo tomé la mano de Edward con fuerza. Los Vulturi venían…

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Esme con un hilo de voz.

Yo le contesté de la misma forma:

— Por mí.

En un segundo, todas las miradas se clavaron en mi persona. ¿Todas? No, Edward miraba a Alice. La pequeña vampira jadeó. ¿Qué estaría viendo? Jasper intentaba abrazarla, y entre los brazos del rubio vampiro, Alice parecía una muñeca, sin vida.

— ¿Por qué por ti? — preguntó Rose en algo que parecía un gruñido.

Me tensé aún más si cabe. ¿Había llegado el momento? ¿Había llegado el momento de contar mi historia?

— Rose…

— No, que me responda, Edward. ¿Por qué por ella? ¿Por qué ella dice que los Vulturi vienen a Forks por ella? ¿Qué les ha hecho ella?

— Rose, ahora no es el momento… — intentó decir Carlise.

Pero Rose lo interrumpió.

— Nunca es el momento. ¡Nunca! Edward es lógico que lo sepa, al fin y al cabo son novios. Pero tú, Carlise… tú también lo sabes.

— ¿Qué es lo que sé, Rosalie?

— ¡Su historia! — graznó la rubia apuntándome con uno de sus elegantes dedos —. La historia de cómo fue convertida. Por qué el señor Swan y ella se parecen tanto. Por qué Vanessa y ella parecen realmente primas. ¡Por qué, quiero saber eso pero nadie me dice! A nadie le importa si quiero saberlo, ¿cierto? — nos miró a todos. Su hermoso rostro inmortal crispado por la acusación a su familia. Emmett la abrazaba por la cintura, intentando calmarla, contenerla —. ¡Maldita sea, no sabemos nada de ella! ¡Absolutamente nada! ¡Para mí es una total desconocida! ¿Es que nadie…?

La última frase de Rose se perdió. Alice empezó a temblar. Las luces de la sala titilaron, amenazando con apagarse. Las mesitas ratonas se movieron con fuerza. Los cuadros… Los floreros… Las ventanas… Todo parecía poseer vida. La casa entera parecía vibrar. Pero sólo podíamos ver a Alice. Su boca se abrió, enorme. Su rostro se oscureció y se resquebrajó, terrible. Y su voz salió cavernosa:

— La que se fue, volverá… Volverá a sus raíces… La que se fue, nunca más podrá regresar… La que se fue, se irá y se perderá… La que se fue, nunca más se volverá a observar…

Todo volvió a la normalidad. La casa dejó de moverse. Las luces se encendieron con mucha fuerza. Alice pareció desmayarse y se quedó muy quieta entre los brazos de Jasper.

— La… la llevaré a nuestro cuarto — susurró.

Carlise asintió, y Jasper se retiró. Miré a Edward. Estaba sorprendida. Casi confundida. Y terriblemente conmocionada.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó?

— Una profecía… Alice ha tenido una profecía.

— Y se trata de ella, ¿no? — Rose volvió a apuntarme pero ahora su dedo temblaba —. La convirtieron los Vulturi, ¿cierto?

Asentí. Rosalie jadeó. Seguramente hasta ese momento, no había pensado que tenía razón. No había pensado que nací entre los Vulturi. Pero así era, y yo nunca quise ocultar la realidad.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? — preguntó Emmett.

No parecía molesto, más bien lucía curioso. Curiosos de mi historia. De mi persona. De lo que me rodeaba.

— Yo… tenía miedo de lo que pensara.

— ¡Y con toda la razón del mundo! — exclamó Rose —. Isabella Vulturi, ¿eh? No Swan, Vulturi.

Fruncí el ceño. Podía aceptar todo. Que me cuestionara por no decir la verdad. Que me amenaza con que me destruiría si le hacía daño a Edward. Incluso podía aceptar que me culpara del estado de Alice. Pero que me llamara Isabella Vulturi… era algo que no podía aceptar ni en cientos de años.

— Soy Isabella Swan. Los Vulturi me transformaron, sí, pero jamás tomé ese apellido. Jamás.

.

.

.

En la noche, miraba hacia el techo. La inmortalidad a veces era un coñazo. Que no daría por dormir a pierna suelta como Charlie o Vanessa. No, yo era la estúpida vampira que no podía dormir. Suspiré. Había venido a Forks creyendo que por fin obtendría paz y tranquilidad. Y por un tiempo los había conseguido, pero ahora…

— Bella.

Volteé. Edward estaba encaramado en una de las ramas que daba a mi habitación. Sonreí. Me levanté de mi cama y me acerqué a la ventana. Edward también sonreía. Qué hermoso era, pensé. Y ese hermoso vampiro estaba aquí por mí, estaba esperando por mí. Sonreí aún más si cabe.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Asentí.

— Pasa.

Edward saltó y entró en mi habitación, llenándola por completo con su presencia. Me sonrió y extendió los brazos. Me recibió entre ellos y me estrechó con su cuerpo. Cerré los ojos mientras aspiraba su aroma. Me sentía en calma, en paz. Y se sentía bien. Edward me hacía sentir bien, segura.

— Gracias — susurré.

No tenía miedo que no me escuchara. Ahora es cuando amaba las facultades auditivas de los vampiros.

— Siempre a la orden — Edward hizo un gesto militar y yo me reí. Edward se rió conmigo.

— De verdad, gracias. Gracias por estar ahí. Por ser mi amigo.

— Aquí estaré siempre — prometió él.

Asentí. Siempre… qué hermosa palabra. Aunque que mentirosa a veces. Siempre te querré, dijeron mis padres. Siempre estaremos juntos, se decían cada vez que se casaban. Siempre puedes regresar, dijo Aro cuando me despedí de ellos, de los Vulturi.

Debo haber demostrado lo que pensaba. Haberme tensado o algo así, porque Edward me miró a los ojos y preguntó:

— ¿Estás bien?

Podría haberle mentido. Decirle que por supuesto que estaba bien, que por qué la pregunta. Pero no quise. O tal vez no pude…

— Tengo miedo de la llegada de los Vulturi.

Y Edward no me intentó tranquilizar. No me mintió diciendo que todo estaría bien. Que los Vulturi no me harían nada. Que él me protegería. Edward sólo me preguntó:

— ¿Por qué?

Suspiré.

— Yo… yo hice algo terrible, Edward…

— ¿Qué?

— Algo muy horrible, Edward…

Él me llevó a la cama y me hizo sentarme. Yo miré hacia el piso, pero no lo veía. Veía lo que había hecho… El acto que me condenaba. El acto por el cual los Vulturis tenían el derecho de asesinarme.

— Han pasado diez años desde que fui convertida… pasé… Pasé dos, casi tres años con los Vulturis… Aprendiendo, aceptándome, buscando formas para alimentarme que no implicaran alimentarme de sangre humana… Luego yo… Yo decidí irme. Y Aro… Aro me dejó marchar, reticente pero… lo hizo.

Edward me escuchaba sin interrumpirme. Sólo tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

— Por un tiempo eso fue suficiente… Estar sola, cazar sola… Velar por mí misma… Me sentía bien, muy bien… Por primera vez mi vida dependía de mí misma y no de mis padres… o de los Vulturis… Dependía de mí… Yo hacía lo que quería cuando lo quería, libertad… libertad pura y plena. Y como te digo, por un tiempo eso fue suficiente…

Edward acarició mi espalda en círculos. Supongo que por el tono de mi voz, se daba cuenta que ahora venía el quid de la cuestión. Lo que había hecho. Mi condena…

— La soledad no es… no es nada buena… y yo… yo estaba harta de la soledad, así que… Empecé a buscar formas de paliar esa soledad. De eliminarla… Había una… una vecina… Su nombre era Bree… Yo… ella no tenía a nadie… Su madre había muerto muchos años atrás en un accidente de coche y su… su padre era un alcohólico, era… violento y… y tenía muy mal carácter… Yo… yo intentaba hacerla sentir bien, la invitaba a mi casa, le prestaba mis discos… ella… ella me apreciaba y yo también. Un… un día su padre se portó más… más violento que de costumbre… la quería… la quería matar… y yo… yo intervine… yo…

Respiré profundamente. Edward me abrazó. Sollocé en su hombro. Si hubiera sido humana, hubiera empapado su camisa. Pero yo lloraba sin lágrimas. Anclada a Edward, a mi única realidad. En ese momento no pensaba que era atractivo… o hermoso, en ese momento sólo me importaba que Edward estaba ahí, conmigo.

Me distancié un poco, si quería terminar la historia, tenía que salir de sus confortables brazos. Edward pareció reticente al principio, pero me dejó alejarme.

— Ella… Bree se estaba muriendo. Yo lo podía ver, oír su corazón. No aguantaría mucho. Apenas… apenas unos minutos. Entonces me decidí… me decidí a convertirla.

— Y por eso los Vulturis te buscan — completó Edward, uniendo todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

— Sí… Porque yo, una mujer, transformé a otra mujer.

Para los Vulturi era imposible que una mujer convirtiera a otra mujer. Creo que hasta detestaban a las mujeres. Incluso en sus primeros años de reinado, los Vulturi no transformaban a las mujeres.

Ellos habían crecido en una época en que las mujeres eran poco más que objetos decorativos de su esposo, obligadas a permanecer en la casa al cuidado de los hijos… ¿Qué beneficio podían traer unas mujeres vampiras? Habría que pasar mucho tiempo para que ellos decidieran que tal vez entregar el regalo de la eternidad a una mujer, no era tan malo como creían.

Pero sólo podían transformar ellos, los hombres. Las vampiras podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, cualquier cosa, excepto transformar a alguien. Tal acción derivaba en un castigo, tanto para el transformador como para el nuevo vampiro. Sí, era una putada. Los Vulturi eran una banda de machistas. Aunque eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que había vampiros que creían en esa norma, que vendían a las vampiras que incumplían, que rechazaban a los vampiros producto de la mordida de una vampira.

— Carlise siempre se opuso esa norma, ¿sabes? Intentó cambiarla — me dijo Edward.

— ¿De veras? No, no lo sabía…

— Es porque los Vulturi le prohibieron dejar constancia de ello. Imagínate, un vampiro que abogaba por los derechos de las vampiras.

Me reí. Y creo que él también rió conmigo. Pero pronto dejé de hacerlo.

— Es una putada… Las mujeres humanas pueden hacer lo que mierda quieran: votar, entrar al ejército, tener hijos, trabajar… Lo que quieran. Nadie les impide dedicarse a lo que putas quieran. Pero nosotras… No podemos hacer ejércitos, no podemos transformar a alguien sólo porque nos sentimos solas… Tampoco podemos tener hijos, y mucho menos transformar niños pequeños… Incluso no puedes adoptar bebés, pues corres el riesgo de delatarte… — Sacudí la cabeza —. ¿Te das cuenta que aunque el mundo ha avanzado, los vampiros seguimos en la edad media?

— Sí, me doy cuenta de eso — murmuró Edward.

Ahí me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Tú qué piensas de esto?

— ¿Te refieres a si creo que las vampiras, deberían tener los mismos derechos que los vampiros?

— Sí… Porque es… es estúpido, ¿sabes? Es como si… Como si volviéramos a hacer lo que quisiéramos, pero no podríamos votar. Tampoco ir a la universidad… Es una independencia, sin independencia, ¿te das cuenta? Es…

— Jasper fue transformado por una mujer — me interrumpió Edward.

— ¿Qué?

— María estaba buscando hombres para su ejército. Jasper era un mayor, así que María veía muchas posibilidades en él. Por eso lo transformó…

— ¿Cuántos…? ¿Cuántos años tiene Jasper?

— Um… luchó en la Guerra Civl, ¿eso te dice algo?

— Eh… sí, me dice mucho.

Edward rió. Pero como yo, pronto dejó de reír.

— Jasper también está asustado. Igual que tú.

— No es lo mismo — intenté replicar —. Jasper fue transformado. Él no pidió esta vida. Él… es inocente. Yo en cambio…

Edward negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Crees que a ellos les importa algo? Para ellos no hay diferencia entre la que transformó y el que fue transformado. Ninguna diferencia.

Asentí. Sabiendo dolorosamente que Edward tenía razón.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Um… Siempre me pareció interesante que los Vulturi transformaran, que Carlise convirtiera, y que Edward lo mismo. Estos dos últimos son buenos, los Vulturi no tanto, pero nadie se mete con ellos porque son la realeza. Pero tanto María como Victoria son malas; a Victoria la asesinaron junto con el ejército que había creado, si ella hubiera tenido éxito, los Vulturi la hubieran matado igual. Por eso mi teoría de que las vampiras no pueden convertir, y si lo hacen, bueno, los Vulturi la van a transformar en cenizas.

- ¿Les gustó?


	9. De unirse

**Disclaimer**: Yo no gano nadita con esto, se los garantizo. Así que no soy Meyer.

Gracias por haberme avisado q el capítulo estaba repetido. Ya lo arreglé.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**¿Isabella Vulturi?**

Alice nos lo avisó:

— Los Vulturis vienen.

¿Han visto a siete vampiros palidecer al mismo tiempo? ¿No? Pues deberían haber estado en casa de los Cullen aquella tarde. Los siete nos tensamos en nuestros puestos. Yo tomé la mano de Edward con fuerza. Los Vulturi venían…

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Esme con un hilo de voz.

Yo le contesté de la misma forma:

— Por mí.

En un segundo, todas las miradas se clavaron en mi persona. ¿Todas? No, Edward miraba a Alice. La pequeña vampira jadeó. ¿Qué estaría viendo? Jasper intentaba abrazarla, y entre los brazos del rubio vampiro, Alice parecía una muñeca, sin vida.

— ¿Por qué por ti? — preguntó Rose en algo que parecía un gruñido.

Me tensé aún más si cabe. ¿Había llegado el momento? ¿Había llegado el momento de contar mi historia?

— Rose…

— No, que me responda, Edward. ¿Por qué por ella? ¿Por qué ella dice que los Vulturi vienen a Forks por ella? ¿Qué les ha hecho ella?

— Rose, ahora no es el momento… — intentó decir Carlise.

Pero Rose lo interrumpió.

— Nunca es el momento. ¡Nunca! Edward es lógico que lo sepa, al fin y al cabo son novios. Pero tú, Carlise… tú también lo sabes.

— ¿Qué es lo que sé, Rosalie?

— ¡Su historia! — graznó la rubia apuntándome con uno de sus elegantes dedos —. La historia de cómo fue convertida. Por qué el señor Swan y ella se parecen tanto. Por qué Vanessa y ella parecen realmente primas. ¡Por qué, quiero saber eso pero nadie me dice! A nadie le importa si quiero saberlo, ¿cierto? — nos miró a todos. Su hermoso rostro inmortal crispado por la acusación a su familia. Emmett la abrazaba por la cintura, intentando calmarla, contenerla —. ¡Maldita sea, no sabemos nada de ella! ¡Absolutamente nada! ¡Para mí es una total desconocida! ¿Es que nadie…?

La última frase de Rose se perdió. Alice empezó a temblar. Las luces de la sala titilaron, amenazando con apagarse. Las mesitas ratonas se movieron con fuerza. Los cuadros… Los floreros… Las ventanas… Todo parecía poseer vida. La casa entera parecía vibrar. Pero sólo podíamos ver a Alice. Su boca se abrió, enorme. Su rostro se oscureció y se resquebrajó, terrible. Y su voz salió cavernosa:

— La que se fue, volverá… Volverá a sus raíces… La que se fue, nunca más podrá regresar… La que se fue, se irá y se perderá… La que se fue, nunca más se volverá a observar…

Todo volvió a la normalidad. La casa dejó de moverse. Las luces se encendieron con mucha fuerza. Alice pareció desmayarse y se quedó muy quieta entre los brazos de Jasper.

— La… la llevaré a nuestro cuarto — susurró.

Carlise asintió, y Jasper se retiró. Miré a Edward. Estaba sorprendida. Casi confundida. Y terriblemente conmocionada.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó?

— Una profecía… Alice ha tenido una profecía.

— Y se trata de ella, ¿no? — Rose volvió a apuntarme pero ahora su dedo temblaba —. La convirtieron los Vulturi, ¿cierto?

Asentí. Rosalie jadeó. Seguramente hasta ese momento, no había pensado que tenía razón. No había pensado que nací entre los Vulturi. Pero así era, y yo nunca quise ocultar la realidad.

— ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? — preguntó Emmett.

No parecía molesto, más bien lucía curioso. Curiosos de mi historia. De mi persona. De lo que me rodeaba.

— Yo… tenía miedo de lo que pensara.

— ¡Y con toda la razón del mundo! — exclamó Rose —. Isabella Vulturi, ¿eh? No Swan, Vulturi.

Fruncí el ceño. Podía aceptar todo. Que me cuestionara por no decir la verdad. Que me amenaza con que me destruiría si le hacía daño a Edward. Incluso podía aceptar que me culpara del estado de Alice. Pero que me llamara Isabella Vulturi… era algo que no podía aceptar ni en cientos de años.

— Soy Isabella Swan. Los Vulturi me transformaron, sí, pero jamás tomé ese apellido. Jamás.

.

.

.

En la noche, miraba hacia el techo. La inmortalidad a veces era un coñazo. Que no daría por dormir a pierna suelta como Charlie o Vanessa. No, yo era la estúpida vampira que no podía dormir. Suspiré. Había venido a Forks creyendo que por fin obtendría paz y tranquilidad. Y por un tiempo los había conseguido, pero ahora…

— Bella.

Volteé. Edward estaba encaramado en una de las ramas que daba a mi habitación. Sonreí. Me levanté de mi cama y me acerqué a la ventana. Edward también sonreía. Qué hermoso era, pensé. Y ese hermoso vampiro estaba aquí por mí, estaba esperando por mí. Sonreí aún más si cabe.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Asentí.

— Pasa.

Edward saltó y entró en mi habitación, llenándola por completo con su presencia. Me sonrió y extendió los brazos. Me recibió entre ellos y me estrechó con su cuerpo. Cerré los ojos mientras aspiraba su aroma. Me sentía en calma, en paz. Y se sentía bien. Edward me hacía sentir bien, segura.

— Gracias — susurré.

No tenía miedo que no me escuchara. Ahora es cuando amaba las facultades auditivas de los vampiros.

— Siempre a la orden — Edward hizo un gesto militar y yo me reí. Edward se rió conmigo.

— De verdad, gracias. Gracias por estar ahí. Por ser mi amigo.

— Aquí estaré siempre — prometió él.

Asentí. Siempre… qué hermosa palabra. Aunque que mentirosa a veces. Siempre te querré, dijeron mis padres. Siempre estaremos juntos, se decían cada vez que se casaban. Siempre puedes regresar, dijo Aro cuando me despedí de ellos, de los Vulturi.

Debo haber demostrado lo que pensaba. Haberme tensado o algo así, porque Edward me miró a los ojos y preguntó:

— ¿Estás bien?

Podría haberle mentido. Decirle que por supuesto que estaba bien, que por qué la pregunta. Pero no quise. O tal vez no pude…

— Tengo miedo de la llegada de los Vulturi.

Y Edward no me intentó tranquilizar. No me mintió diciendo que todo estaría bien. Que los Vulturi no me harían nada. Que él me protegería. Edward sólo me preguntó:

— ¿Por qué?

Suspiré.

— Yo… yo hice algo terrible, Edward…

— ¿Qué?

— Algo muy horrible, Edward…

Él me llevó a la cama y me hizo sentarme. Yo miré hacia el piso, pero no lo veía. Veía lo que había hecho… El acto que me condenaba. El acto por el cual los Vulturis tenían el derecho de asesinarme.

— Han pasado diez años desde que fui convertida… pasé… Pasé dos, casi tres años con los Vulturis… Aprendiendo, aceptándome, buscando formas para alimentarme que no implicaran alimentarme de sangre humana… Luego yo… Yo decidí irme. Y Aro… Aro me dejó marchar, reticente pero… lo hizo.

Edward me escuchaba sin interrumpirme. Sólo tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

— Por un tiempo eso fue suficiente… Estar sola, cazar sola… Velar por mí misma… Me sentía bien, muy bien… Por primera vez mi vida dependía de mí misma y no de mis padres… o de los Vulturis… Dependía de mí… Yo hacía lo que quería cuando lo quería, libertad… libertad pura y plena. Y como te digo, por un tiempo eso fue suficiente…

Edward acarició mi espalda en círculos. Supongo que por el tono de mi voz, se daba cuenta que ahora venía el quid de la cuestión. Lo que había hecho. Mi condena…

— La soledad no es… no es nada buena… y yo… yo estaba harta de la soledad, así que… Empecé a buscar formas de paliar esa soledad. De eliminarla… Había una… una vecina… Su nombre era Bree… Yo… ella no tenía a nadie… Su madre había muerto muchos años atrás en un accidente de coche y su… su padre era un alcohólico, era… violento y… y tenía muy mal carácter… Yo… yo intentaba hacerla sentir bien, la invitaba a mi casa, le prestaba mis discos… ella… ella me apreciaba y yo también. Un… un día su padre se portó más… más violento que de costumbre… la quería… la quería matar… y yo… yo intervine… yo…

Respiré profundamente. Edward me abrazó. Sollocé en su hombro. Si hubiera sido humana, hubiera empapado su camisa. Pero yo lloraba sin lágrimas. Anclada a Edward, a mi única realidad. En ese momento no pensaba que era atractivo… o hermoso, en ese momento sólo me importaba que Edward estaba ahí, conmigo.

Me distancié un poco, si quería terminar la historia, tenía que salir de sus confortables brazos. Edward pareció reticente al principio, pero me dejó alejarme.

— Ella… Bree se estaba muriendo. Yo lo podía ver, oír su corazón. No aguantaría mucho. Apenas… apenas unos minutos. Entonces me decidí… me decidí a convertirla.

— Y por eso los Vulturis te buscan — completó Edward, uniendo todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

— Sí… Porque yo, una mujer, transformé a otra mujer.

Para los Vulturi era imposible que una mujer convirtiera a otra mujer. Creo que hasta detestaban a las mujeres. Incluso en sus primeros años de reinado, los Vulturi no transformaban a las mujeres.

Ellos habían crecido en una época en que las mujeres eran poco más que objetos decorativos de su esposo, obligadas a permanecer en la casa al cuidado de los hijos… ¿Qué beneficio podían traer unas mujeres vampiras? Habría que pasar mucho tiempo para que ellos decidieran que tal vez entregar el regalo de la eternidad a una mujer, no era tan malo como creían.

Pero sólo podían transformar ellos, los hombres. Las vampiras podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, cualquier cosa, excepto transformar a alguien. Tal acción derivaba en un castigo, tanto para el transformador como para el nuevo vampiro. Sí, era una putada. Los Vulturi eran una banda de machistas. Aunque eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que había vampiros que creían en esa norma, que vendían a las vampiras que incumplían, que rechazaban a los vampiros producto de la mordida de una vampira.

— Carlise siempre se opuso esa norma, ¿sabes? Intentó cambiarla — me dijo Edward.

— ¿De veras? No, no lo sabía…

— Es porque los Vulturi le prohibieron dejar constancia de ello. Imagínate, un vampiro que abogaba por los derechos de las vampiras.

Me reí. Y creo que él también rió conmigo. Pero pronto dejé de hacerlo.

— Es una putada… Las mujeres humanas pueden hacer lo que mierda quieran: votar, entrar al ejército, tener hijos, trabajar… Lo que quieran. Nadie les impide dedicarse a lo que putas quieran. Pero nosotras… No podemos hacer ejércitos, no podemos transformar a alguien sólo porque nos sentimos solas… Tampoco podemos tener hijos, y mucho menos transformar niños pequeños… Incluso no puedes adoptar bebés, pues corres el riesgo de delatarte… — Sacudí la cabeza —. ¿Te das cuenta que aunque el mundo ha avanzado, los vampiros seguimos en la edad media?

— Sí, me doy cuenta de eso — murmuró Edward.

Ahí me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Tú qué piensas de esto?

— ¿Te refieres a si creo que las vampiras, deberían tener los mismos derechos que los vampiros?

— Sí… Porque es… es estúpido, ¿sabes? Es como si… Como si volviéramos a hacer lo que quisiéramos, pero no podríamos votar. Tampoco ir a la universidad… Es una independencia, sin independencia, ¿te das cuenta? Es…

— Jasper fue transformado por una mujer — me interrumpió Edward.

— ¿Qué?

— María estaba buscando hombres para su ejército. Jasper era un mayor, así que María veía muchas posibilidades en él. Por eso lo transformó…

— ¿Cuántos…? ¿Cuántos años tiene Jasper?

— Um… luchó en la Guerra Civl, ¿eso te dice algo?

— Eh… sí, me dice mucho.

Edward rió. Pero como yo, pronto dejó de reír.

— Jasper también está asustado. Igual que tú.

— No es lo mismo — intenté replicar —. Jasper fue transformado. Él no pidió esta vida. Él… es inocente. Yo en cambio…

Edward negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Crees que a ellos les importa algo? Para ellos no hay diferencia entre la que transformó y el que fue transformado. Ninguna diferencia.

Asentí. Sabiendo dolorosamente que Edward tenía razón.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

- Um… Siempre me pareció interesante que los Vulturi transformaran, que Carlise convirtiera, y que Edward lo mismo. Estos dos últimos son buenos, los Vulturi no tanto, pero nadie se mete con ellos porque son la realeza. Pero tanto María como Victoria son malas; a Victoria la asesinaron junto con el ejército que había creado, si ella hubiera tenido éxito, los Vulturi la hubieran matado igual. Por eso mi teoría de que las vampiras no pueden convertir, y si lo hacen, bueno, los Vulturi la van a transformar en cenizas.

- ¿Les gustó?


End file.
